Look children it's Santa Jack
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: When the Santa for the children's party get sick it is up to Ianto to convince Jack to don the red suit.


**Title: **Look children it's Santa Jack

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Kathy, Andy/Tosh and Owen/Gwen

**Rating: **R

**Summary: **When the Santa for the children party gets sick it is up to Ianto to convince Jack to don the red suit.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood, but owner ship of Ianto, Tosh and Jack is on my Christmas and birthday list.

**Author Note: **For the long live Ianto holiday prompts this one is dressing as Santa. First time writing borderline smut, hope it turns out okay. Meant to have these up on Monday but illness kept me from it, sorry about that.

'_Ianto owes me days of sex for this.' _Captain Jack Harkness vowed with a fake smile plastered under the itchy fake beard.

His eyes sought out his lover and found him in the middle of the crowd a camera in his hands.

The traitor,

His eyes caught Ianto and he glared at his cheeky looking partner, oh yes Ianto will pay for this.

As a weight on his lap made him tear his eyes away from Ianto and with a fake jolly laugh asked, "and what would you like from Christmas little girl?"

A bright smile and then, "well Santa I would like in the following."

And as the little girl began to list everything that she wanted Jack let his mind drift to how he got roped into this.

* * *

_One day earlier_

A strangled moan worked its way out of Jack mouth as the mixture of feathers, mouth and hands continued to tease and torment him.

"Ianto, oh god pleases." Jack was not above begging if it got Ianto to do anything.

A wicked chuckle against his navel set Jack shivering, he loves Ianto wicked side.

Who ever came up with the myth that angels are suppose to be pure and innocent, never met Ianto Jones.

That man is temptation and sin in white fluff angel wings.

Another moan of needed escaped Jack lips as he arched his back trying to feel more of Ianto delicious mouth.

Shifting slightly Ianto freed a hand reaching for the nearby lube, only to stop as his phone began to ring.

Jack sent Ianto a piercing glare. "Don't you dare answer that phone, it is our weekend off, damn it." He growled the reminder to his angel.

Giving Jack an apologetic smile and a dropping a quick kiss on Jack now pouting mouth, Ianto climbed up off of his bed and lover and heading for the phone.

Pushing himself up on his forearms Jack couldn't help but admire Ianto naked backside his wings folded against his back, tempting Jack as the bottom of his wings rested on the tight arse, they were just been begging to grope.

"This better be world ending." Jack muttered under his breath in a huff as he sulked against his pillow.

He had plans damn it, plans that involved Ianto naked, lube and various places to make love.

It did not include Torchwood or aliens.

* * *

It took all of Ianto willpower not to snarl at whoever was on the phone, damn it do people not understand that he has a naked Jack Harkness in his bed, begging for his touch.

"Hello," he growled into the phone.

"Ianto it's a disaster." His sister Rhiannon cry was his greeting.

Immediately Ianto was worried. "What's wrong Rhi? Has something happened to David or Mica?" He asked worry lacing his voice.

"No, it's to do with the children's Christmas party. The guy we hired to play Santa is sick and there are no more Santa's available. What kind of children's party can it be without Santa?" Rhiannon was growing hysterically the more she spoke.

Ianto felt his worry leave him and angry take over. "You made me leave my mate naked in bed begging for my touch because you don't have a Santa for a party? Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?" Ianto demanded to know.

"Ianto you're a genius." Clearly Rhiannon wasn't listening to him.

Ianto grew a little worried he knows that tone of voice, he is about to do something that he isn't going to like. "I might regret this but why am I a genius?" He asked.

"Jack can play Santa."

Ianto was sure his jaw dropped at her suggestion, until a slow smirk over took his face. Jack playing Santa really how could he resist?

"Leave it to me; you'll have a Santa for your party." Ianto promised already figuring out how to 'convince' Jack to don the famous red suit.

"I knew I could count on you. I'll let you get back to Jack know." Ianto could picture the smile on his sister face.

Hanging up the phone and heading back to Jack a plan was beginning to form in Ianto head, he knows just how to get Jack to agree.

When Ianto returned to their bedroom Jack took one look at Ianto face and was on guard, his angel is up to something and he doubts it is a new position to try out.

"Whatever it is unless it involves sex in some way you can forget whatever you are planning." Jack growled out in warning.

The innocent look Ianto wore didn't ease Jack fears at all.

"Cariad, whatever makes you think I am planning something?" Ianto purred out as he crawled back on to the bed and straddled Jack hips.

Jack tried to keep his train of thought, really he did, but once Ianto hand wrapped around his harden crock and gave a firm stroke.

Ianto smirked. "I do believe I have neglected you long enough." The angel purred unfolding his wings.

Jack could only nodded before Ianto mouth enclosed over his and nothing exist but Ianto talented mouth.

* * *

Hanging up the phone Rhiannon bowed to the cheers of her fellow plotters. "Our Santa is set ladies." She informed Tosh, Kathy and Gwen.

The men in their lives couldn't help but send their sympathies to Jack, but at the same time were grateful that they didn't have to play Santa Claus.

* * *

Jack was lost in a sea of passion and lust. His hands dug into Ianto hips as his angel continued to ride him.

Ianto loves watching Jack lose himself in their love making, and he took pride that he was the only one Jack truly trusted to ever top him and knew all the places on Jack body that made him putted.

Watching as Jack grew closer to his climax Ianto leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Will you be the Santa for the kids Christmas party?" He asked sucking on Jack earlobe.

"YES!" Jack cried as he came.

Ianto continued on his thrusts trying to draw out Jack orgasm, so he won't figure out what he has agreed to.

It was only in the bliss glow of the aftermath did Jack realize what Ianto had asked.

"You tricked me." Jack declared glaring down at the angel, no devil that was cuddled up against his chest.

Tilting his head up so he could look up at Jack, "I'm sorry," Ianto pouted up at Jack.

Try as he might, Jack could never stay mad at Ianto not when he looked at him like that. "Fine I forgive you, but you can forget about me playing Santa." Jack would not give in no matter what.

A glint entered Ianto eyes, one that Jack had seen when he was going to give someone decaffeinate coffee or ban Jack from sex.

"Jack if you don't play Santa, you can forget about Christmas Eve and Christmas day sex." Ianto declared.

Jack could stare slack jaw at Ianto. When Ianto Jones plays dirty he plays to win.

Playing Santa for one night vs. no sex with Ianto?

There is no contest.

"Fine, I'll play Santa, but you owe me." Jack agreed.

Ianto beamed at Jack and pressed a happy kiss on Jack lips, one that Jack was quick to deepen.

'_Maybe playing Santa won't be so bad, if this is a type of reward I will get.' _Jack thought.

* * *

'_I was wrong, this is worse than I thought.' _Jack was not at all happy; he hasn't seen Ianto all day. Rhiannon, Tosh, Kathy and Gwen appeared after breakfast and dragged him off to a Santa fitting and give him the run down on what he has to do.

Jack did not like been away from his Welsh angel. Damn it he needs naked Ianto time, or at least make out and groping time with Ianto.

And the party was even worse; he had to stay out of sight until it was time for Santa to arrive, so he was force to watch as several no good hussy's hit on his angel.

Jack can not wait for this party to end so he can get out of this red suit and "punish" his Ianto for tricking him into this.

Standing beside Rhys and Kathy, Ianto smiled as he watched Andy dance with Tosh. Ianto was happy that Tosh and Rhys found happiness after Owen and Gwen turned their affair into a relationship.

"I take it Jack wasn't too happy with having to play Santa?" Rhys asked Ianto, he was amazed that Jack managed to stay away from Ianto for a whole day.

Ianto sent Rhys a naughty look, "oh don't worry I'll make it up to him."

And given what Rhys has heard about Jack and Ianto sex life, he wisely didn't want to know what Ianto has planned.

* * *

Ianto could feel the heat from Jack glare the whole way home, it didn't help that he made Jack keep the red suit on.

Ianto knew the moment they got to their house, Jack would begin his "punishment". And Ianto can't wait, but first he has something important to ask.

Reaching their house, Ianto could feel the heat pouring off of Jack as he pressed his chest against Ianto back, and could smell the pheromones kicking into full gear and it took all of Ianto will power not to pounce on Jack and tear that red suit from his body and make love to him right here on their porch.

It would seem Jack was having the same problem as he growled into Ianto ear, "hurry up or I will take you right here not caring who will see us." To prove his point Jack gave Ianto ear a not so small nip.

Once Ianto had the door unlocked Jack wasted no time in ushering them in, but before Jack could make a move Ianto finger on his chest.

Ianto looked coyly up at Jack. "Before you punish me, I still have to tell Santa want for Christmas." Ianto purred drawing patterns on Jack chest.

Moving away from Jack, Ianto head for the living room, Jack eagerly following wondering what his angel was up to.

Entering the living room Jack raised an eyebrow as Ianto had the Christmas tree lit up and was starting a fire in the fireplace.

"Take a seat on the couch Santa; I will be with you in a moment." Ianto ordered.

Doing as he was ordered Jack lazed back on to the couch, enjoying the softness of it. He let his eyes close, enjoying the quietness.

Only for Jack eyes to flutter open as a familiar weight climbed on to his lap, "and what would you like for Christmas?" He asked Ianto who was now straddling his lap, his hands coming to rest on Ianto hips.

"What I really would like for Christmas is my wonderful partner to marry me." Ianto stated seriously.

Jack felt his mouth grow dry, and happiness fill him, this amazing man wants to spend his life with him. "Yes." Was Jack answer there was no doubt in him, Ianto Jones, his Welsh angel is the love of his life.

Beaming Ianto pulled off the Santa beard that was blocking him to that wonderful mouth.

Jack eagerly returned the kiss, pouring all his love and passion in to it.

They kissed for several moments only to break apart when they needed air. Resting his head against Jack forehead Ianto whispered, "Make love to me Jack here in front of the fire and beneath the Christmas tree."

And that is just what Jack did.

And Jack last thought before losing himself in Ianto, _'maybe playing Santa wasn't that bad of an idea.' _


End file.
